Event: Blood Harvest Part 2e
The aftermath of finding the soon-to-be-dubbed Eidolon Station has left the characters in a state in which they can catch their breath before the next big chapter begins to unfold. This is a time of reflection, reunions, and revelations. Blood Harvest: Part 2E, Rebellion in Earnest While traffic had been minimal, at least two freighters had arrived daily over the past week, bringing in some essential supplies, along with personnel to the dilapidated station floating on the edge of Wild Space. The biggest comfort to those now staying on the station had been the appearance of the cruiser, The Tarmon, commanded by Captain Stilgar, to provide security and defense. With the cruiser now acting as sentinel, along with a contingent of ship-based marines transferring to the station, many were breathing easier as they worked at various tasks. From one of the four larger hangers on the station, Graydon looked out past the protective magnetic shield that held the atmosphere in, gazing at the stars. One might think that the man was lost in a day dream, but those that knew him would say that he was deep in the Force, using the mystical energy that permeated the galaxy to seek answers. Today, however, he was day-dreaming. His thoughts were adrift in memories of the stories he had heard as a child, back before he had been placed into hiding as a child. The past several days had brought surprises to him and his friends. Graydon felt that he was living in a myth. He had heard stories about how the Sith had once been able to bring the dead back to life and use those re-animated beings as an army against the forces of the Jedi and the Republic. Just being on the antique Carrick-class station had felt like he was stepping back in time. Standing next to the old Fury-class Interceptor, Graydon didn’t pay much mind to the crew of the Stonecore that was getting ready to depart for another trip to Phantom Station. Having helped unload the HT-2200 freighter of it’s cargo, Graydon now was taking the time to lose himself, forgetting his duties and responsibilities for a moment. He was deep in absent thought and didn’t hear Silwa and Tiri come up behind him. The two refugees that Graydon and his friends had found on the station were part of a group that called themselves the Hun’stra. For Graydon, Hun’straya was an ancient word from the Antrixian Old Tongue. He wasn’t sure of the meaning, but he knew he had heard it before, long ago. Hun’stra reminded him of it a lot. “Shan Blade?” Silwa asked, getting Graydon’s attention, addressing him by her term for “lord” and his honor name. “Silwa. Good afternoon.” Graydon responded as he turned around. “Good afternoon to you also, Tiri.” “I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?” Silwa asked. “Certainly. What can I help you with?” Graydon asked. “As I have said before, we thank you for saving us from the dark walkers. Now we wonder what is to become of us with more of your people coming?” Silwa had a calm tone to her voice, but Graydon noted there was something in her eyes that spoke otherwise. “For the last time, you don’t have to thank us any more. We were happy to help, Silwa.” Graydon responded. “Also, you don’t have to worry about where you and your people will go. As I’ve said before, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want.” The last statement was a small grain of sand, irritating Graydon and Rena’s relationship concerning the station. Rena, who was prepping for the loss of her long time home and work place, the shadowport known as Phantom Station, had put her faith into the gamble of salvaging this old station and moving it to a new location. But Rena did not want the extra “inhabitants” on the station as an extra burden to start out with. The Hun’stra only numbered thirteen, but Rena viewed them as unpredictable liabilities for setting up operations on the new station. Graydon had insisted on letting them stay, however. Having heard Silwa’s tale about the Hun’stra being stranded here and barely surviving had drawn the Force Adept in to acting as a savior and protector for the group. It was a role that Graydon filled all too often, as far as Rena was concerned. She knew it was part of who he was and she loved him for it, but she also resented that he was often willing to put too much trust into things she viewed as unknowns. “We appreciate your generosity.” Silwa gave Graydon a slight bow. “There are concerns over what our price will be, though.” “Price?” “She says do you think to make us serve again?” Tiri finally chimed in. “Serve?” Graydon asked back. “I’m confused by your questions.” “As my impulsive companion has stated, we are concerned that you would press us into your service.” Silwa clarified. “No… no of course not.” Graydon answered. “Let me assure you that I view you being here as no more than the Hun’stra needing a safe place to live freely. You are refugees like so many others in the galaxy. The war with the Empire has displaced too many people and they should all be allowed to seek a safe haven in which to live. That’s all I want for your group.” “Our legends say that others with powers like you have would have forced us to serve.” Silwa responded back, while Tiri squinted suspiciously at Graydon. “They were not as gracious as you.” “There are those individuals throughout history that used the Force to serve their dark ways.” Graydon said calmly, trying to reassure the pair. “But there have always been those of us that opposed them, seeking to guard freedom and justice in the galaxy. The Jedi and the Jinsai are just two of those groups that oppose the darkness in some people’s hearts. You and your people are safe here.” “Thank you.” Silwa gave Graydon a slight bow. “I’m not asking you or any of your people to serve, Silwa. I do want to suggest that if there are any contributions your people can make around here, they pitch in and help. Even the smallest jobs will be appreciated.” “We understand that we will need to earn our space here.” Silwa replied. “Consider it complete, Shan Blade.” With that, Silwa and Tiri turned and departed. Graydon watched them go, wondering to himself what history the Hun’stra had. His attention was soon diverted as the freighter across from him cycled it’s engines and began lifting off. Graydon hurried out of the hanger and shut the blast doors just before the mag field was lowered and the HT-2200 departed. ---- In the disarrayed control room of the antique Carrick-class station, a group of individuals went about working on various control panels and monitors. A majority of the room was blackened with scorch marks from an apparent fire which had occurred somewhere in the station’s past. Fortunately, the damage was more cosmetic than structural. Still, there had been a great number of years that had passed since some of these systems had been up and running. Now, the group consisting of Rena, CJ, Nessa, and R2-F3 were working at getting some of the systems back up and running again. Rena sat at one of the consoles with Arfee plugged into a computer jack next to her. A few meters away, all that could be seen of Nessa were her legs poking out from an access terminal to one of the control systems. Rena ran through a series of computer scripts, looking for system errors that could be hardware related. Arfee was likewise going through the computer systems, looking for start-up codes and shutdown messages. CJ dropped a case of tools onto the counter next to Rena’s terminal, wiping sweat from her brow as she straightened to stretch her back. Rena gave CJ a quick glance and a small smile before returning her eyes to her monitor. “Oh no, miss Rena.” CJ quickly said. “Don’t give me that coy smile, miss ‘I’m pregnant and can’t lift anything because my frelling boyfriend said so.’ I’ve got half a mind to go down to the hanger and punch him. He should be up here helping!” Rena quickly stifled a giggle before responding to CJ. “He is helping, Casandra! Selene, Melesa and him are making sure the habitat levels are clear of anymore of those walking dead. Besides, he’s trying to direct the people that are coming over from the Tarmon to places where we need their help.” “We could use more help up here.” CJ said, feigning some hurt. “Will you stop it, you pirate!” Rena frowned at CJ. CJ’s only response was a wide smile and then a quick raspberry. From the other side of Rena, Arfee chimed in with his own raspberry, followed by a series of beeps that could have been called chuckles. “You’re going to start in now too?” Rena scolded, quickly looking in Arfee’s direction. The little droid quickly turned his sensor dome away from Rena. “I see how it is.” About that time, a hydrospanner came flying out from the compartment that Nessa was in, followed by several curses in Huttese. Soon, Nessa crawled out, her face streaked with soot and her hair in total disarray. “I had better luck salvaging junk out of junk piles on Nar Shaddaa!” Nessa scowled. “This kreffing place is a joke! I need Romena and Ambrosia here to get some of this working!” “Slow down, girl.” Rena calmly said, trying to soothe Nessa. “Ro will be here soon.” Nessa slumped up against the consoles, sitting on the floor next to the open access hatch. “Well, at least I located the maintenance bays on level twenty. There looks to be about ten serviceable T7 astro droids down there, ready to deploy for repair and maintenance.” “Aren’t those droids a little old?” CJ asked from where she was standing, monitoring a screen readout. “Isn’t this place a whole lot of old?” Nessa responded flippantly. “Are you going to go down there?” Rena asked, being calm, yet serious. “Yes… And before you say it, I’ll get Bas or Shalranaa to go with me just to be safe.” Nessa answered. “With any luck I can get a few of those droids going and get some repairs going on vital systems.” “Okay. But like Blade said, report in ever fifteen minutes until the level is secured by a security team.” “I know, I know.” Nessa stood up, wiping her hands on her pants. “Thanks for worrying about me, mom.” “Somebody has to.” As Nessa left the control room, Rena turned her attention back to her monitor. As she worked at her console, Rena caught CJ frowning out of the corner of her eye. Turning her attention to her friend, Rena watched as CJ’s face contorted into a frown. “Something wrong there, buttercup?” Rena asked, trying to lighten the mood. “The Tarmon just transmitted a data message over. From Captain Stilgar himself: My Lord. Please prepare to receive emissaries from the Commonwealth tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred. We can expect an adjunct from Admiral Strykia along with a representative from Arentech Industries… Elexis Synklair. Communication from the Nova Wolves has confirmed that Lady Sai Taria will also be accompanying Ms. Synklair. End.” “Synklair?” Rena quickly asked. “As in Sebastian Synklair?” “I assume so. I think it’s his sister. That’s what bothers me.” CJ responded. “Bas doesn’t talk about his family a lot due to the rift between him and his dad.” “What in the heck is she doing running around with the Nova Wolves?” “I thought Bas said his sister was some hotshot designer for Brodic Ares on Caprica.” CJ answered. “I’m not sure, though. Maybe she defected to the Rebellion or something. Maybe she did a corporate defect over to the good guys and she’s working for the Antrixians and supporting the rebels. The Peruvian Sector isn’t that far from the Maridis Sector.” “Regardless, you better let Bas know and I better let Graydon know what happening.” Rena added. ---- A Phoenix-class shuttle, along with the battered freighter, the Lonely Ocean, and the Incom-24 Sleuth, the Down Trotten, all emerged from hyperspace on the outskirts of the asteroid belt that circled the star Taral. The ships formed into a wedge formation and slowed as they banked to parallel the asteroids. The Down Trotten held the lead position, flying cautiously, as though looking for something. Inside the Trotten, Ulic calmly worked the controls as Jev sat behind him, monitoring the sensors for anything unusual. This was the second trip the pair had made to the Trudaa System in the past few months. This time, their mission had many facets: They were to locate safe hyperspace coordinates, locate safe transit through the asteroid field, and find a suitable site for a refugee camp on the surface, away from the Jedi Temple on Trudaa. “''Any luck up there?” Came the voice of Robb Stark over the comm. in the Trotten’s cockpit. “I’m not sure what Blade has us looking for, Wofven.” Jev responded back, keying the channel open and calling Robb by his honor name. “I’m starting to think he just likes sending us out here. If I had a girlfriend back on the station, I might start thinking he was sweet on her.” “Maybe it’s like you had a little sister that he was trying to romance.” Ulic added with a chuckle. “He’s keeping big brother occupied while he sweetens her up!” “Thank the Force I don’t!” Jev replied. “Can you imagine what life would have been like with a sister pestering us? We would have been miserable!” “''Gentlemen, can we please focus?” Came the voice of Fenis Marbrand from the cockpit of the Phoenix transport. “''Lord Strykia was very specific in our instructions. Our chief task is to locate a corridor or path of least risk through this asteroid belt. Once that is done, we need to locate a safe location on the planet to make a camp of sorts.” “Right.” Jev answered. “Back to work. How does he know that there’s a safe path through this mess? We’ve been here four times and still haven’t found an easy way through.” “''I don’t think he does.” Fenis replied. “''According to what I was able to download from BoSS and the survey information I purchased on Llanic, we might have a chance of finding one. But then again, we might not. This system was classified as a navigational hazard by the Republic survey report that I have. But that is almost one thousand years old. Still, this system doesn’t show up on any nav charts for the last twenty years.” “That’s not helping your case, professor.” Ulic chimed in from the pilot’s seat as he listened to Fenis and Jev’s exchange. “''About that-''” Fenis continued. “''Lord Strykia has added information that Trudaa was known to the Sith during the Jedi-Sith War. Don’t ask me how he knows… I don’t know. Still, if the Sith used the world to any extent, they may have formed a path through the asteroids for easy traverse.” “Aren’t we worried about the Empire having this knowledge and Jedi hunters coming here to look for our group of… gifted friends?” “''The Verkaik group was successful in hiding on Trudaa for many years.” Fenis answered. “''It wasn’t until Danara started her fall towards the Dark side that they fled to Draven. That’s where the Jedi hunters found them and captured them. It would appear that Trudaa has escaped notice.” “But Danara knows where this planet is!” Jev exclaimed. “In case anyone has forgotten, let me remind you that she’s on the Empire’s payroll.” “''And Danara has repeatedly gone to great lengths to either attempt to hide Trudaa’s existence or avoid outright confrontation with our allies when it comes to the planet. There is something here that she doesn’t want the Empire to know about… Something in her past that she wants to keep hidden.” Ulic turned to look back at Jev. Both men seemed to come to the same conclusion at about the same time. “Anna.” *** Taless looked over towards Moraine, seated in the co-pilot seat of the ''Lonely Ocean, both intently listening to the communications going back and forth between Ulic’s ship and the Phoenix transport. Moraine was calm as she looked out ahead, watching the field of rocks, some twice the size of the freighter she was currently in, looking for anything of interest. Taless was surprised to see her calm with the conversation that just occurred. “Aren’t you worried, Moraine?” Taless finally asked. “No.” Moraine calmly answered. “Please realize that I’ve had more dealings with the Jinsai Gai’din and the Jedi throughout my life than you have. This is nothing new to me.” “I’m not just talking about the history lesson we just got. I’m talking about the fact that an Imperial Inquisitor knows about this planet and she also knows about Anna.” Moraine calmly turned her chair to face Taless. “Anna was born on Trudaa nearly ten years ago. It was on Trudaa where Anna initially learned the ways of the Jedi. She always says she felt safest here. Her mother, Becca Verkaik, would go on to fall to the Dark side and become the Inquisitor that we know as Danara. After Danara was captured and began to serve the Empire, Anna was captured on the world of Draven. CJ, Graydon, and Jev helped to rescue her from her captors, which eventually led to Graydon adopting her. Graydon suspects that Danara is now on a secret quest to find some way to break away from the Empire, join up with her daughter, and flee the misery that we’ve all had to suffer.” “Do you share in his optimism about this planet then?” Taless asked, carefully watching Moraine’s expression. “I believe we are coming upon a new path.” Moraine answered, her face remaining calm, although her eyes glowed brightly, also showing a sense of hope emanating from within. “Marissa firmly believed that the Strykia children would lead the charge to change the dark state of the Commonwealth. She hasn’t been wrong yet. If all is true and we have faith in the Force, like the twins, Anna, and Rashara do, then I know we will prevail.” Taless nodded before going back to working the controls of his ship. “Besides, Trudaa is merely a base of operations. It’s not like we’re trying to colonize another world.” Moraine added, a smile crossing her lips. *** The three ships spent the next two days slowly surveying the asteroids that formed a barrier between the outer system and Trudaa it’s self. The asteroids played a double roll: Travel to the planet through the asteroids was dangerous for anything larger than a medium freighter or they acted as a natural defense to prevent a large force from quickly approaching the planet. The asteroids were an easily defensible position too. Taless mentioned that during their survey. A squadron of fighters could ambush and defend while hidden among the large floating rocks. One of the things that Jev Cray had either forgotten or overlooked was that there was a larger ship already landed on the planet’s surface. The freighter that had belonged to the slavers that had been eradicated on Trudaa held a detailed entry point within it’s navigational computer. It would have saved the trio of ships a lot of time had that fact been brought up. Instead, two days had gone by before a debris strewn corridor was found. While not a perfect find, the corridor through the field did have potential for allowing larger capital ships entry into the inner system without having to compute a dangerous hyperspace jump closer to the system. It was possible to get a large capital ship jumped into the inner system, but the navigator would have to very skilled in order to do it. Taless immediately began analyzing the corridor for defense operations and other logistics. Using tractor beams on a majority of the debris would clear out safe space lanes for incoming and outgoing traffic. He also noted some of the larger rocks that could possibly be sites for defensive emplacements. Taless had a few ideas on defending the field that could be interesting. One of the first ideas was pulling five to six of the larger rocks into stationary positions along the corridor. Once in place, they could be fitted with tractor beam emitters that could be used as snares for unwanted, passing ships. If the ship was larger, the asteroid with the emitter would then change into a drag, slowing a ensnared vessel considerably. Another tactic was taking a group of smaller asteroids and debris and equipping repulsors to them. Activated by remote signal, these groups could be triggered to send rocks into the space lanes. This could essentially turn the clear corridor into a melee of objects pelting a passing ship. As always, there was the possibility of static weapon emplacements being mounted on the asteroids too. After traversing the asteroids, all three ships made their way down to the planet’s surface, following the Down Trotten’s lead. Landing at the ancient Jedi temple, the group planned to only remain there temporarily. A quick recon of the area around the old stone structure revealed that it was as it had been upon the first visit to Trudaa, abandoned. Within a couple of days, scouting had revealed a clearing near the mountains on the coast which looked promising for a site for a camp. The group began to make preparations. ---- Only by keeping track with a chronometer was the crew of the Lightning’s Ride about to maintain their normal night and day cycle. On board the space station, it was hard to determine what time of day it might be unless they kept track of standard time with their chronometers. Each planet varied in it’s time-keeping, but in space, almost all seasoned travelers reverted to using standard galactic time which matched the day and night cycles of the galactic capital, Coruscant. Well before the morning meal was to be eaten, Graydon was awake and ready to greet Captain Renald Stilgar and his retinue from the Antrixian cruiser, The Tarmon. A quick brief on the expected visitors coming to the station left very little time for prepping and planning. Less than an hour later, Arfee was contacting CJ from the control room, confirming that eleven vessels had dropped from hyperspace and were approaching the station. Arfee informed her that two of the vessels were Sol’voc-class destroyers with a mix of other Antrixian ships as escorts. As CJ relayed the information to Graydon, he was surprised. “Why would the Resistance send two of their biggest ships out here to meet us?” Graydon asked, not really expecting an answer. “The appearance of the Independence and the Endurance can only mean one thing: The Admiral is here.” Captain Stilgar offered a reply. “I thought you said an adjunct?” Graydon narrowed his eyes, looking in Renald’s direction. It wasn’t that he was angry, just caught off-guard. “That was the courier’s message, my Lord.” Renald responded. “What better adjunct than the Admiral himself?” “I wasn’t ready for this.” Graydon said to himself as he straightened his tunic and ran a hand through his hair. A hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder. Turning his head, Graydon found Rena coming up to his side. “Quit fidgeting. You look fine.” “I haven’t seen this man in twenty-some years.” Graydon said nervously. “Of course I’m nervous. He’s kept the whole resistance going since the occupation began. Not to mention that he’s my uncle.” “Be yourself. You’ll do fine.” Rena said, smiling up at Graydon. Before Graydon could respond, two Phoenix-class transports entered through the now properly functioning mag field, setting down on the hangar deck. It wasn’t that the mag field was originally malfunctioning; it was more that it needed recalibration. The maintenance droids had been able to take care of that with a little poking and prodding from Nessa. From the first transport, a squad of onyx armored troops descended and formed two lines on either side of the landing ramp. These were the space marines of the Antrixian fleet, trained in shipboard combat and boarding tactics. They also made up the special forces of the Antrixian Resistance. Behind them, an older graying Antrixian man in the dress uniform of the Antrixian Defense Force calming descended, eyes focused across the hangar on Graydon’s awaiting group. Immediately behind him, there were three more, a blonde female Antrixian, a portly bald Antrixian male, and a stern looking Antrixian male. Graydon was able to recognize the first male and the female as his uncle and aunt, Edric and Tessa. The other two, he was completely unsure of. CJ and Sebastian stood next to Graydon, Rena and Captain Stilgar. CJ kept glancing towards Bas as the passengers of the first transport came down the ramp. It was fairly obvious that Bas was as nervous as Graydon. CJ had to gently poke Bas in the side. “Breathe, flyboy.” She quietly said. Bas didn’t respond verbally. He shifted his stance and began eyeing the other transport nervously. He hadn’t said much when CJ had told him that his sister was coming to the station with some of the Antrixians from the Resistance. At the time, he had brushed her comments off and continued working on one of the coolant systems Shalranaa and him were trying to repair. It wasn’t that he was mad at her, but she could sense that the idea of his sister being there had brought on some anxiety. She had given him some space, but now CJ was bound and determined, in true Corellian style, to see this meeting/reunion through. The second transport’s ramp lowered. This one went without the bravado that the first one had presented, no honor guard debarked to form a ceremonial escort line. The group that descended the ramp was a conglomeration of Antrixians and humans, numbering six all together. Of the two male Antrixians, one was armed as a Jinsai with a Warblade across his back and an extended Mara’sai Polearm in his hand. While he appeared to be at ease, his eyes held a bright blue glow and his stance spoke of readiness. Something about the man was familiar to Graydon. The other appeared to be a young officer, no older than Graydon, with a strong jaw, close cropped brown hair, and a red glow in his eyes. While Graydon examined the group and did a cursory check of the females, he noted that the one Antrixian with the girls was peculiar. Her eye initially appeared to have a red glow, but as she drew closer, Graydon could make out that the red was actually purple. The oldest female human appeared to be leading the group, assuming the front position as they walked. She led the other two human females and the Antrixians to a point where they met with Admiral Edric Strykia’s group. Once the groups combined, they all made their way towards Graydon and party. Stilgar brought his crew members present to attention, forming an aisle in which the newcomers advanced. Without instruction, Melesa and Selene took up defensive points between the advancing group and Graydon’s small gathering. Even though they hadn’t drawn weapons, they stood ready, poised to draw them if needed. Graydon nearly asked them to stand down, but a quick shake of her head from Rena made him remain silent. Two paces from where the Shadow Wardens stood, Edric’s group stopped. “We ask permission to come aboard, my Lord.” Admiral Strykia asked in a loud, yet respectful tone. “Permission granted, Admiral.” Graydon responded. To his surprise, the group dropped to their knee, offering bows towards him. Graydon immediately blushed. “Please, this is not a formal event. Stand up. Everyone.” Graydon moved forward as he spoke until he was even with Selene and Melesa. The two Wardens moved to stand between him and the newcomers, but he stopped them with a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. Edric was the first to stand. He eyed Graydon and took a step forward. “Etiquette dictates that we show proper respect to the High Lord when we come into his company.” “Uncle, please.” Graydon responded. “I saw you more than once walk into the same room as my father and not give this much ceremony. If anything, you gave him the rough edge of your tongue concerning troop and fleet movements more often than not. I expect that you did the same with Draygan all these years. So knock it off. I count this as a family affair right now.” “It’s good to see you’re not one of those damn clones, boy!” Edric said with a smile, his eyes taking on a bright red glow. The two men quickly approached each other, embracing in a tight hug. It might have been tighter than Graydon liked, as Edric visibly relaxed now that he was sure that Graydon was actually his nephew. Graydon didn’t get away with only a hug from Edric as Tessa was right behind him, hugging him just as tightly. “We have a lot to talk about.” Graydon said as he broke from the embrace. “Yes we do.” Edric replied. “But first, some introductions are in order.” Edric guided Graydon to the first human female. “This is Madam Sai Taria, the benefactor behind the Nova Wolves and your sister.” “Madam Taria, it is an honor.” Graydon offered Sei a bow. “I should be bowing.” Sei responded, giving Graydon a graceful curtsy. Edric introduced Sei’s companions, Myra Jynn, Belicia Jess, and his accompanying officer before getting to the bald Antrixian. “Graydon, this is Lord Verys, a member of the Resistance and a member of Duke Atraydes’ small council.” “My Lord Strykia, it is a great honor to finally be in your presence.” Verys said, offering a deep bow to Graydon. “We’ve had to make quite a few deep-rooted plans in order to get this opportunity to be here.” “I’m sure it was no small feat.” Graydon responded, giving Edric a questioning look. “Lastly, we have Miss Elexis Synklair, operational executive from Arentech Industries. Along with her is Paul Atryades, for the interests of House Atraydes.” Edric introduced. Graydon gave Elexis the appropriate greeting before moving to Paul. He grasped the other Jinsai by the shoulders, smiling brightly at him. “Paul?” “Hello Graydon… I mean, my Lord.” Paul returned Graydon’s smile. The two quickly embraced, two childhood friends reunited after more than twenty years. *** The next two hours had quickly passed. Graydon had made introductions on his side. Edric and Tessa had both immediately fawned over Rena. Even though he knew she would protest later, Graydon had to admit that Rena acquitted herself perfectly in front of his aunt and uncle. Once again, he felt she would make a wonderfully strong Lady in House Strykia. The others began splitting off into groups, Sei and her entourage going with CJ, Bas, and Nessa to receive a tour of the better parts of the station. Graydon and Rena led the Admiral and his small entourage, including Paul and Verys, to what could only be called a briefing room not far from the hangar deck. Once everyone was seated, one of Stilgar’s aides was dispatched to find some refreshments for everyone. The whole group agreed that caffa would be perfect. Graydon knew that Rena was tense, but otherwise everyone else seemed surprisingly relaxed. He went through a quick Jinsai meditation technique, centering himself in a calm state of mind before beginning with the conversation that was to come. It was one that he was expecting, but also dreading at the same time. “Let me start, Uncle Edric.” Graydon began. “Our friends recently encountered my mother and Therryn on a remote world.” “Therrryn?” Tessa immediately jumped in. “Is he alright?” “Yes, Aunt Tessa. Therryn is acting as an unofficial Shadow Warden to my mother.” Graydon answered. “Thank the stars.” Edric said, sighing and sitting back in his chair, a bit more relaxed than before. “After all these years, he’s more than okay. He’s followed his dream to become a Jinsai. And your mother, still on the loose, that give me immense hope. That is news that gladdens my heart too. Has Therryn been with your mother the whole time?” “No.” Graydon replied. “Therryn was initially placed with the Antalls, who were in hiding on Tatooine. Therryn and Melesa are the only survivors left from that group.” Graydon motioned to Melesa, standing near to door. She slowly removed her helmet, revealing the bright red glow in her eyes. It wasn’t a topic that Graydon had talked with Melesa about often, but she had told him enough of what had happened on Tatooine to put the pieces together. After they had gone into hiding on the desert world, they were able to live relative peaceful lives. But a few years later, Jedi Hunters had tracked Balin Antall to Mos Ila. While they had all initially escaped, Balin and his wife had had to leave Melesa behind on Tatooine. There, the young girl had been cared for by a dying Mandalorian exile that had trained her to become the first known Antrixian Mandalorian. “You have been busy, nephew.” Edric commented. “How many of our people have you managed to gather?” “Aside from the ones that came from the Resistance that you sent, we have around twenty Antrixians. There are others who have allied with us from outside the Commonwealth also. For the most part, however, the bulk of our forces comes from the Resistance.” Graydon answered. “I’m surprised there aren’t more.” Tessa added. “The rumors and tales of you and Allyson are beginning to spread. The Imperials are trying to contain these tales, but they can’t quell them all.” “I’m not quite sure what those tales are, Aunt Tessa.” Graydon responded, obviously blushing. “We haven’t accomplished much.” “The tales are about two Jinsai Gai’din and their brave friends who fearlessly face down evil beings and Imperial tyrants.” Tessa smiled. “I’m sure those tales have grown since the actual event took place, though.” “Well, there was the Imperial Inquisitor on Zamora.” Rena added mischievously. “Inquisitor?” Edric asked, raising an eyebrow towards Graydon. “Yes.” Graydon blushed. “It was a very stupid-brave thing for me to do.” “If I may, my Lord, it was hardly foolish.” Verys chimed in. “But it was indeed brave.” Graydon gave the bald Antrixian a questioning look to which Verys responded with a knowing nod. Graydon had to restrain himself not to use the Force to delve into the other’s thoughts to find out what he knew. There was a deep sense that Verys knew far more than he let on. Graydon made note of it and tried to remember to question the man alone later. “All things aside from your personal actions, let’s discuss what comes next.” Edric said, trying to steer Graydon away from Verys. “I’m not sure what’s supposed to come next.” Graydon answered. “After our encounter with the Black Bloods, we are just trying to get everyone with the Nova Wolves and Shadow Wolves to a safe place.” “Lady Osgrey’s courier said as much.” Edric responded. “She said that Miss Traabo’s station was or is a loss. That’s why I’m glad that you took the bait to come to this station so I didn’t have to thrust it upon you.” “Was this planned?” Us coming here?” Graydon asked. “Yes and no.” Edric answered. “We initially were going to set this station up as a remote base of operations. When we discovered it some time ago, we didn’t really have the resources or time to invest in it. We’re still short on manpower for it. But, Elexis has been optimistic and has diverted as many resources as she could to us. With the loss of Phantom Station, I think it’s only fair that we assist Miss Traabo in becoming re-established. As long as we can operate from here, I think it would be fair payment to Rena to give her a new facility.” “Wait… Am I hearing you correctly?” Rena sat forward in her seat. “Yes.” Tessa jumped in to answer. “All we ask is that the Nova Wolves and the Shadow Wolves be allowed to use this station. Miss Synklair has brought a team of engineers and supplies from Caladan along to help get some of the systems up and running properly. Is that acceptable?” “I don’t know why you would think that it wouldn’t be.” Rena gave Tessa a bright smile. “I want to help Blade... I mean Graydon, out as much as possible. It’s pretty obvious that we’re beyond mere friends and acquaintances.” Rena gave her abdomen a gentle rub. “Good.” Edric smiled as he leaned back. “Consider it an early wedding present then.” “Umm, we’ll discuss that later.” Graydon quickly jumped in. “In the meantime, I think we should tour some of the safer areas we’ve cleared so far.” *** After walking about the station for about two hours, Graydon and his group finally met up with CJ’s entourage. The two groups converged on the open area on Deck 14. It was easy for Graydon to slip towards the back and finally get Verys’ attention. Graydon beckoned the bald man over to a quieter area where they could talk without being overheard. “Lord Verys, I can’t help but feel that you know more than you should about Zamora and my encounter with Inquisitor Danara.” Graydon calmly said. “My Lord, I will be honest in saying that I know a great deal more about that and other events than the average person should.” Verys answered with a calm nod of his head. “How?” “Information can be a dangerous motivator.” Verys answered. “It is perhaps why Lord Regent Atraydes and Moff Strax have kept me around for as long as they have.” Graydon’s suspicions of the man immediately increased with the mention of Moff Strax. “So you’re working as a double agent?” Graydon asked. “Where do your loyalties truly lie?” “My loyalties lie with what is best for the Commonwealth.” Verys cocked his head slightly as he looked at Graydon. “Ambition and greed have no place in my life. I merely want to ensure that our people can live as they should live. We all deserve safety and security, under the right leaders.” “I’m not sure I get what you mean.” “Lord Atraydes is a good man trying to maintain a way of life in the Commonwealth that is sadly dated. It has no place in modern times. Moff Strax has allowed life to continue within the Commonwealth, but it has no room for privacy. There is the constant threat of invasion and oppression. We need leaders that are brave, yet humble. The Commonwealth needs a symbol to live by in these modern times, rather than traditions that have led to corruption and stagnation.” By now, Graydon had opened himself up to the Force, probing towards the man for any signs of duplicity. He was surprised to find honesty in the man that belied his words. Verys was probably more patriotic and compassionate towards the plight of the citizens of the Commonwealth than anyone else involved in the struggle against the Empire. This was more than repayment for misdeeds against the family members of House Strykia or any of the other Houses or families. This was more than fighting evil. It went beyond the struggle in the Force between the Light side and the Dark side. This was about people being able to look at the beauty around them and enjoy it, knowing that they were safe. This was about families growing and making their own choices about how their lives would go. There wasn’t the ego of the heads of the major Houses interfering with day to day lives. There was faith that in a far greater galaxy, there was freedom to make choices. There was no fear of those wielding the incredible powers of the Force or the strong arm of the military. There was a sense of pride in the symbol that people could rally behind because it was pure and honest, not threatening in the least bit. “How is it that you have survived with these ideals, playing between two forces?” Graydon asked, truly surprised at the man. “I do what I must. I’m not gifted like you, my Lord.” Verys humbly said. “But I have played different political currents over the years. Being able to present half truths has helped. It’s almost like the skilled Jinsai of old, weaving truths and half truths together without lying. If I’m not mistaken, you, yourself are not bound by the oaths of the Jinsai.” “I never took the oaths.” “An advantage you hold over any Jinsai that came before you.” Verys gave Graydon a small smile. “It’s an advantage you will have to use carefully.” “I already have.” Graydon responded. “Continue to do so. There are many paths ahead of you with pitfalls lining any path you choose. What I can tell you is this: Your son is safe for now.” Verys grew serious, changing the subject. “What do you know?” There was a bright flash in the glow of Graydon’s eyes, showing the sudden shift in his emotions. “I know that Lady Danara lured you in under false pretenses on Manchi. Neither of you intended on the coupling that occurred. But it did occur, none the less. Now you are bound together through similar threads, neither holding an advantage over the other. You have her most cherished possession and she has your firstborn: The true heir to the High Seat. I also now know that there is another successor in the line soon on the way. I dare say I approve of that one more. For now, your biggest concern for your son’s safety is occupied. Inquisitor Harkness is busy carrying out her father’s will in the Commonwealth. It will keep her occupied and away from your child.” “You do know that the child could be another angle in the clone conspiracy, don’t you?” Graydon asked, trying to lead Verys away from the truth to see if he really did know the truth. “No, he is your offspring. One night on Manchi has produced a very sticky thread in the web of schemes currently going on. Davin Strykia is your son.” Verys countered. “Which brings up the strong possibility of his Force potential.” “How do I get him to safety?” “For now, you don’t.” Verys almost looked sad with that statement. “If I can say anything, I will say that you must have faith in Danara that she will do everything she can to protect her family. But it will be on her terms.” “I feel helpless, now.” “I’m sure you do.” Verys responded. “Be wary, my Lord. This whole scheme goes far beyond Moff Strax and Admiral Harkness. There is a larger player in this all, one who is attempting to influence everything for unknown reasons. His name is Lord Rhakyhl and I fear he is the one pulling the strings.” Category:Events